


Старые мастера

by WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты G-T [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Discussion of emotions and feelings, Gen, Growing Up, Kankuro respects Sasori but recognizes that he's grown up to surpass him, Mentor/Protégé, Philosophy, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, of a fashion, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: Юный Канкуро находит бумаги, спрятанные в его новой кукле. Они принадлежали кому-то мудрому, но, кажется, не настолько мудрому, как он надеялся.
Relationships: Kankurou & Sasori (Naruto)
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты G-T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147319
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Старые мастера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Masters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615736) by [ThisCatastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisCatastrophe/pseuds/ThisCatastrophe). 



Ему двенадцать, и он не может читать на старосунийском. Но он все равно пытается. Перед ним стопка листов, тонких, как папиросная бумага, скрепленных вместе хрупкой бечевкой. Он нашел их в полости левой руки Карасу, там, где должен быть клинок, фиал с ядом или что угодно еще, но только не пояснительная записка. Он сразу догадывается, насколько они важны, — он всегда был догадливым, пусть и витал немного в облаках, — и он расправляет их под прессом несколько дней, прежде чем положить в коробку, аккуратно проложив тканью.

Библиотекарь в Академии, тот, что помоложе, которому можно доверять и который пускает его в продвинутые секции, говорит, что это почерк мастера Сасори. На восточной стене висят репродукции схем его знаменитой незавершенной марионетки Энэнра, и даже неопытные глаза Канкуро видят, что это и в самом деле та же рука.

Он берет книгу по переводам со старосунийского и спешит домой.

***

И вообще, почему старосунийский?

Ему пятнадцать, и он потерял покой. Канкуро медленно понимает, где старые символы переходят в новые, и как новые соотносятся со стандартным японским письмом. Он просиживает много долгих минут над той книгой, которую он так и не вернул в библиотеку, только для того, чтобы изучить одно-единственное слово.

Но он не может остановиться. Каждое доставшееся таким трудом предложение — это проблеск жизни мастера Сасори.

Темари не понимает. Гааре все равно. Канкуро часто сидит вечерами один за кухонным столом и пролистывает тонкие, словно папиросная бумага, страницы, пытаясь привести их к подобию порядка.

Мастер Сасори становится его компаньоном.

Или старым другом.

***

Когда Канкуро приходит в себя, яд уже удален. Он просит одного из подчиненных достать коробку из-под его кровати.

Медсестра помогает ему установить чернильницу с вороньим пером на подставку, куда обычно ставят обеды и лекарства.

У него на коленях лежат бумаги и заметки, прикрепленные к дощечке из бальзового дерева и готовые к изучению.

Он читает. Читает быстрее, чем когда-либо: он слышал акцент мастера Сасори, и это ставит все на свои места. Он вспоминает небольшое придыхание, которое Сасори добавлял между звуками «ц» и «су». Оно отличается от того мягкого соединения, которому Канкуро обучили в начальной школе; это и есть символ, на котором он запинался на первой странице. В записях Сасори он используется щедро, как звук размышлений или неудовольствия — есть куски, в которых этот символ, его почти закрытая коробочка, занимает целую строчку. 

Это дневник. А отметины от воды — пятна от слез.

***

Он не может удержаться от чтения дневника в ночь перед свадьбой Наруто.

Эмоции всегда приводят Канкуро в смятение, хоть он их и чувствует и подчиняется им. Может, именно поэтому он всегда возвращается к марионеткам: они простые, двигаются лишь до пределов заданного диапазона и никогда далее, реагируют, только когда приказано, лежат без движения, пока не велишь им обратное.

Если его жизнь в Суне была засухой, то Коноха — потоп. Все что-то чувствуют. Он ощущает, как целый спектр эмоций просачивается сквозь зазоры в его броне. Он смотрит на Наруто на мальчишнике, и его глаза влажнеют.

Что бы подумал мастер Сасори?

Канкуро читает. Он теперь бегло понимает старосунийский. Иногда он ловит себя на том, что называет части кукол устаревшими именами, и никто, даже кукольники, жившие во времена Сасори, не понимает его. Что-то мальчишеское внутри него приходит в восторг от того, что он говорит на том же языке, на котором, вероятно, говорил мастер Тикамацу.

А дневник Сасори не говорит ничего.

Среди страниц этой тонкой тетрадки спрятано воспоминание Сасори о свадьбе Четвертого Казекаге. Точные, механические описания цветов. Схематичный набросок свадебного платья. Полные ненависти и злобы слова, направленные на прослезившуюся бабушку. На этих страницах нет слез и не было уже многие, многие годы.

Сасори обращается со своими эмоциями, как с болезнью. Когда его слезные протоки подводят его, он заменяет плоть деревом. Боль в спине приводит к стальному позвоночнику. Его сердце — единственное, что он не может вырвать и заменить на деталь.

Но Канкуро думает о том, как его сердце щемит при мыслях о свадьбе, и о боли в груди, которую он чувствует, когда видит свою сестру рядом с Шикамару. Он думает о кукольном теле Сасори, спрятанном с свитке. И, черт возьми, он любит своих марионеток, как родных, но он не хочет этой вечной молодости, вечно распахнутых глаз, которые не заплачут ни над смертью, ни над закатом. Он и сам раньше был чем-то вроде марионетки, покорным сыном, следующим за преступником-отцом, и он не хочет вернуться к этому.

Когда солнце восходит, он аккуратно отделяет эскизы и чертежи от дневниковых записей. Пламя, которое он баюкает в своей ладони, надолго зависает над дневником, прежде чем луч солнца отгоняет темные мысли.

После свадьбы конохский библиотекарь обнаружит посылку. Он найдет в ней аккуратно обернутые листы и записку на официальном бланке Казекаге. «Подарок, — будет гласить она о приложенном дневнике, — от любящих врагов».


End file.
